The general objective of the projects outlined in this grant application is to continue the research program that contributes to the knowledge of the chemistry and action of protein hormones. One particular objective is to extend our studies of the chemistry and biology of human chorionic gonadotropin. A second objective of the research outlined here is to continue clinical studies of the effectiveness of various forms of medical treatment of Paget's disease of bone including treatment with the polypeptide hormone, calcitonin, and the pyrophosphate analogue, ethane 1, hydroxy 1,1 diphosphonic acid. In addition, the effects of these two compounds will be studied in other forms of calcium disorders and metabolic bone disease. The third goal of the investigation supported by this grant is to study how hormones activate adenylate cyclase and influence cellular processes.